gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herys Radden
Ser Herys Radden is the Lord of Chakiver and after the burning of Shireen Baratheon, became a Highwayman, terrorising The Reach. He was executed on the orders of Margaery Tyrell Before TV Series Herys was born in 285. It is not known how his parents. Its thought that his mother died in childbirth, and his father of an illness. He was quickly sent away to live with Stannis Baratheon, with the hope he would train him at his court. He did, and Herys started his martial education at 9. He was an accomplished rider, but struggled to use a sword, and preferred spears. He was a shy child, but Stannis quickly molded him into his own image, with Herys having a strong sense of justice and honour. Yet he was still kind, and hated the thought of people being in pain. Season 2 Herys is first seen in the episode 'The North Remembers'. He is seen sparing with an un-known soldier before being taken out with Stannis to watch the burnings of the Seven. He watches, but is visibly shocked. Season 3 We next see Herys in 'Kissed by Fire'. He is playing with Shireen in her room, though visibly not as ingaged. He pipes up when Stannis come into the room, and also asks how the battle went. Herys relises the consequenses of his loss. Stannis becons to Herys on leaivng the room, and Shireen cheerfully says goodbye. Herys blushes and mumbles bye before leaving. Season 4 In 'Breaker of Chains' Herys walks with Shireen to Ser Davos, talking about Dragons. Herys takes the stance that they fled to the far east, while Shireen believes they still live in Summerhill, and other abandoned places. On reaching Davos Herys and Shireen say goodbye, with both blushing. This is the second indication that they could be in love at this stage. When Stannis attacks the Wildlings in 'The Children' Herys is riding behind him, in light armour and holding the Banner of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Season 5 Straight in at 'The Wars to Come', Herys is among those who watch Maces burning. He doesnt turn away with Shireen, and is standing next to Stannis. It is clear he is making him watch. He is also seen training with Jon in 'Sons of the Harpy'. Then, in 'Dance of Dragons' Herys plays with Shireen, and even look over her shoulder to see what she is reading. Shireen looks at him and Herys makes her laugh. He then does something unexpected, and kisses her. He blushes and looks away, but Shireen kisses him back. They giggle and Davos comes in and gives Shireen the wooden stag. Davos acknowledges Herys, and he him. When Stannis comes in, Stannis asks him to wait outside, which he duely does. After Shireen and Stannis come out, Herys walks with them. The moment Shireen is grabed, Stannis grabs Herys hands and whispers 'You are a soldier. Act like one.' Herys is confused, and is lead out to where Shireen is put on the pyre. She cries out four names. Mother, Father, Davos and Herys. Herys is starting to understand what is happening. He tries to turn away, but Stannis forces him to watch, saying 'I have no heir. But I have a boy, and by the Gods, I will not make you weak.' Herys screams in tears, beign forced to watch the burning of the girl he was in love with. When the flames start to burn the body, Herys tries again to turn away, but Stannis stops him. He punches Stannis in the stomach and screams 'Kinslayer' and runs back to his tent. He is next seen holding Shireens wooden stag, crying. Davos comes over to the ashes and sees what happened. He stoops down and puts his arm around Herys, and they both cry. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Stormlands Category:Lords Category:Status: Dead